


Kingfisher Call Me

by floatsodelicately



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Fisher King episodes from Season 1/2 of Criminal Minds and after The Deathly Hallows. Spencer and Hermione's relationship is revealed to the team as they deal with the Fisher King's quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Lovin'

_"I don't need to fight mine_  
 _In more than one lifetime_

_Dry your eyes, it's what to do_  
 _Don't listen to anyone except for you"_

_Kingfisher Call Me - Ruby Suns_

* * *

Spencer stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the bullpen, one hand holding his phone to his ear as he spoke, "I'll be home soon – don't start unpacking and repacking again –"

"I've only done that once, and it gave us enough space for two more books, didn't it? Three if you didn't insist on bringing that ridiculous ' _Almanac of American Politics_ '-"

"It's a new edition…and you're the one bringing ' _Numerology in the 21_ _st_ _Century,_ "he finished with a small smirk.

"It's a new edition," she replied, her smile evident in her voice. "It appears that we're both as dull as each other."

"It's a shame," Spencer said dryly.

"And you're stuck with me."

"For _life_ ," he added. "Ok, now I've really got to go. I just need to grab my bag and I'll be on my way."

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too," he replied quietly before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket and entering the BAU office.

"They've got other teams," said Elle.

"Ok, you can go on believing that if you want to," Derek said. "But _I_ am not answering my cell phone," he chuckled as he clinked his coffee mug with hers.

Spencer passed the two as he headed to his desk, knowing that Derek would once again try to convince him to come with them on their vacation.

"Oh, there he is! Pretty boy! Last chance, I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. Even you might get a little lovin' out there," he ended teasingly.

Spencer, who hadn't told anyone but Gideon and Hotch about his relationship, struggled to keep a straight face as he picked up the disks he needed. He had been working at the BAU for almost two years and he had known Hermione for four, though they hadn't started dating until she had moved to the States shortly after he began at the Bureau. How he had managed to keep his relationship private for so long while working with a team of experts who root out an unsub's secrets based on a few scraps of evidence was a mystery to him, and a source of amusement to his supervisors who were clued in. Eager to get home, Spencer turned down the opportunity for "a little lovin'", "Thanks anyway-"

"Oh, come on Reid, live a little huh?"

He winced mentally, he was going to be doing _plenty_ of living over the next two weeks. He and Hermione were flying to Vegas that night, ready to go and visit the Sanitarium for the next four days, then they were getting a portkey to Maine to catch their flight from Portland to London where they would be splitting their time between, the Weasleys, the Potters while staying in the cottage that Hermione had bought upon leaving her parents' house.

"I have to go, uh, I'm going home," he told them as he started heading off. "Have a good one guys," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Spencer walked up the stairs to their apartment. It had originally been just his, but Hermione had needed a place to stay when she first moved over from London and after a week of searching and then two months of her only visiting her apartment when she needed a change of clothes, she had moved back into his apartment with him. Eighteen months had passed since then and coming home to her was a welcome escape from the horrors of his work.

He reached the door to find it unlocked and opened it to be greeted by the smell of whatever Hermione was cooking for dinner. A week ago, after getting into a _debate_ with a co-worker at the magical embassy about cookery being a 'science' or an 'art form', Hermione had gone into a frenzy that Harry and Ron had watched in horrified awe as she, according to Ron, "swooped around the kitchen like a little female Snape" treating the chicken and sweet potato curry as if it was the most important potion she could brew before sitting the three of them down for a taste test. It had turned out that Harry and Ron, having been at work all day and then travelling over and having Hermione batting food out of their hands as she cooked so as not to spoil their appetites, devoured their food and hardly tasted it, hungry as they were, though Spencer was still enjoying the rewards of his five-star review.

Slipping off his sneakers and hung his bag up by the door before making his way to the kitchen. He reached the archway and watched as Hermione hummed along to the radio and scrubbed at a dish, leaving the charms that Mrs Weasley had taught her to keep the pans on the stove in check. It was a sight that he was only just getting used to, when he was growing up, his mother often wasn't well enough to cook for them and he had learned to fend for himself while his mother was caught up in her episodes. Hermione turned to put the dish on the draining board and saw Spencer standing there.

"Welcome home, fiancé," she said, smiling at him as he came closer.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" he chuckled.

"It's new, I like it," she shrugged. "Anyway, we're having dinner with the Weasley's on Sunday and once Molly finds out she'll be pushing us down the aisle so I've got to use it while I can, _fiancé_." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. "Mmm, we've got plenty of time for that later," she said as she pulled away, "but I'm guessing that you didn't stop for lunch and we have to check in at the airport in an hour."

Spencer smirked and moved back in, bending down so that he could kiss along her jaw and then moving down her throat. "An hour is plenty of time," he said.

"I-It takes ha-half an hour to get to the air-airport," she stuttered as his lips wandered across her collarbone and down her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her top out of his way.

She whimpered as his lips left her skin, only for him to look up at her with that positively sinful look that no one but she knew that he was capable of. He raised his hands up to her hair and pulled her wand out with one hand – a bad habit picked up from Luna –, running his other through the newly released curls. "Well it's a good job you can get us there in a second then, isn't it?" he wiggled the wand slightly and handed it to her.

He walked towards the archway and turned back to see Hermione hurriedly waving her wand at the pots on the stove and the dish in the oven, she started after him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"A fire might ruin the mood," she smirked.

He hid a smile and blinked innocently as they moved through the living room towards their bedroom, "Ruin the mood? What mood? Miss Granger, what are you implyi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she blocked his path and kissed him, diverting him to the sofa where he willingly followed her lead. He didn't need to go to Jamaica to find _a little lovin'_ , despite what his colleagues may think.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last chapter:_ ** _He hid a smile and blinked innocently as they moved through the living room towards their bedroom, “Ruin the mood? What mood? Miss Granger, what are you implyi-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence before she blocked his path and kissed him, diverting him to the sofa where he willingly followed her lead. He didn’t need to go to Jamaica to find a little lovin’, despite what his colleagues may think._

* * *

 

“Visiting hours are definitely over by now,” Spencer noted as he set down their suitcase. He looked over at Hermione carefully. “If you want, we could go…”

She nodded, “I’d like that. I know it’s a bit…”

“It’s not a bit anything,” he said, taking her hand. “He’s your father, he’s important to you.”

“I know, but he’s not really there. I don’t know why going makes it harder to talk to him, I remember him every day, it’s just…”

“We don’t have to go today. We could go later, before we head to Portland?”

Hermione nodded and opened up her bag, taking out her toiletry case. “I feel like an old woman saying this, but I feel like an early night.”

“It’s 11:30 on Virginia time,” he chuckled.

“That’s still relatively early for a woman in her 20’s, Dr Reid,” she said, pointing her toothpaste at him. “Wait, if you’re Dr Reid, and your mother is Dr Reid, how can I be Dr Reid? Will I be Mrs Dr Reid?”

“It’s up to you,” he smiled. “You can change your name to anything you want. You can be Dr Reid but since you’ve already acquired your Ph.D. in your maiden name, your past research might not be attributed to you without people looking into you more which-“

“Which students never do.”

“Exactly. Or you could change it to Reid and keep Dr Granger for your work? You keep your academic reputation and I get to call you Mrs Reid,” he grinned. “But if you really do like all the prefixes we can get you as many as you want…Mrs Dr Hermione Reid-“

“Well haha, _Supervisory Special Agent, Dr Spencer Reid,_ maybe I’ll go get my Mastery then you can call me Mistress Reid,” she teased.

“That might raise some awkward questions when you meet the team.”

“There are going to be awkward questions anyway,” she said with a grimace.

Spencer winced. “I know, the longer I leave it, the harder it gets. Did you know Derek tried to convince me to go to Jamaica with him and Elle again today by saying that I’d “ _get a little lovin’ out there_ ”? Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“Oh Sweetie…” she trailed off as she crawled onto the bed beside him and patted his chest. “It’s a little bit funny.”

Spencer got up from the bed, “I’m going to brush my teeth and then I’ll be back and I expect sympathy from you!” he said, fighting the smile on his face.

* * *

 

The next day, the couple headed over to visit Bennington Sanatorium, although Spencer was still anxious. Being in Las Vegas was rare for him these days, with cases keeping him occupied and away from his home town; he told himself that the letters to his mother were enough – hoping that one day he would believe it.

It was here that he had met Hermione. During a flying visit to his mother, she had just been leaving when he arrived and due to the vast amounts of paperwork that needed signing, they ended up talking. After running into each other at the airport and discovering that they were both based in Virginia, they had struck up a friendship. His mother was thrilled, of course, anything that would get him out of his head for a moment was good in her books, but Hermione’s mother…

Spencer thought about Mrs Granger and squeezed Hermione’s hand. With a smile that turned into more of a grimace, she led the way into the room where Diana Reid spent most of her time.

Diana was sitting in an armchair with her journal, just as she always did, they watched as she continued writing while turning to the woman next to her.

“Emilia? Emilia?” the woman looked up. “I forgot to give you the letter, do you want to read it now?”

Hermione blinked back tears as the woman shook her head.

“They’re getting serious now,” Diana continued. “It’s not as if we didn’t know that they had potential…”

Spencer turned to Hermione, “We don’t have to stay, you know?”

She shook her head. “I know but… even if she doesn’t remember me, I still want to – I don’t know…”

* * *

_“Darling, my darling, I must go out now for a while. But I promise you, it will be over soon. One way or another, it will all be over.”_

* * *

 

Hermione got out of the cab and made her way into the cemetery, after seeing her mother and her blank gaze back at her, she felt the need to see her father. She walked through the rows of headstones until she reached the right one.

“Hi Daddy,” she said as she knelt down in front of it.

“I know it’s been a while since I last came here. I live in Virginia, still so…there’s that. Spencer went back to the hotel, I wanted to come on my own. I don’t know how to – I just can’t tell you how-“ she hiccupped.

_“Miss Granger,” Kingsley greeted, “please take a seat.”_

_Hermione sat down in the chair that the Head Auror had gestured to, not understanding why she had been called into his office. As a researcher in another department, she had no reason to be in the Auror offices, she hadn’t even been in to visit Harry and Ron after they had started their training._

_“What is this about?” she asked._

_He looked at her in a way that he hadn’t before. In their few interactions, he had been friendly, happy in a way that reminded her with a pang, of Tonks. When he had lifted her onto the thestral all those years ago, he had calmed her trembling nerves with a chuckle and a comment about his ex-wife and flying. But he had never looked at her with pity or sympathy until right now, and that scared her._

_“Harry asked me to look contact the Australian Ministry-“_

_With just those few words, Hermione’s heart leapt into her throat._

_“What?! What did you find?” she edged closer to his desk, almost falling out of her seat._

_“Mi- Hermione…”_

_She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes._

_“Last October, they responded to a call about an attack on a house in Bronte, when they arrived the Dark Mark was over the house and it was destroyed but the neighbours said that they had moved away the week before. Were your parents using the name Wilkins?”_

_The sharp relief she felt must have shown in her eyes and she nodded frantically. Kingsley’s eyes dimmed again before he carried on. She knew it couldn’t be good news._

_“Right,” he reached for a file in his drawer. “The Wilkins’ moved to Las Vegas a week before the attack, apparently there was some kind of conference and a retiring new acquaintance and they decided to buy in and relocate to the States-“_

_“So they’re alright?”_

_Kingsley looked up from the report on his desk. “I’m sorry, Hermione.”_

_She choked._

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
